James Mccane
James Mccane is a poliction part of the Penguin Power Party. He opposed Barrick Abanana during the 2008 Treasurer Elections for the Minister of Treasury. He lost against Barrick Abanana. If he won, he would had appointed Sarah Penguin as Vice Treaurer. He was part of the Colonial Antarctica Royal Loyalist military, and later the USA military, before he entered politics. Background James Maccane was born in the late years of Colonial Antarctica. His father was a admiral in the Olde Antarctica navy, as was his grandfather in the Rebels against Khanzem. He began his career in the military by going to East Apex, a prestigious military academy that was at risk in the war. He hated the Jerks that were there because they bullied some recruits. He stood up for the bullied often. He eventually graduated as an Ensign. He was known as a penguin who loves to party! He then spent two years training to be a naval aviator. He was assigned to a ROFLCOPTER COPTER on board a major Loyalist warship. He was assigned to patrol the eastern shores, and he was considered a good pilot. He married Caron Shep. They adopted two chicks, Andrew and Douglas. They had a daughter, called Sidney. Mccane requested another combat assignment, and was reassigned to another warship. He was an incredible asset for the King, having defeated many rebels with his ROFLCOPTER. Mccane and his fellow pilots didn't like being micromanaged by the Colonial Antarctica King. He was awarded the Royal Bronze Lamp and the King's Navy Congratulates You Medal. James Mccane (now Lieutenant Commander) however, was captured by the Colonial Rebels on a later mission. He was imprisoned for ages. It made the headlines, as his father was a admiral! He was released at the end if the war. He served in the USA Navy after that, before retiring as a Captain and going into politics. John Mccane served in the South Pole Council, before being promoted to Billybob's Executive Cabinet, as Minister of the Environment. He was a candidate for the Penguin Power Party as President when the position was created, but lost to Billybob, who now serves for life. James had always liked Billybob, even though he was one of the two Penguin Power Party members that opposed Billybob's idea to cut taxes (he said they needed the money). Mccane wanted more to be done for the Environment. In 2002, his suggestion to improve the Environment was approved by Judge Xavier. In 2004, Mccane announced how well Billybob was doing as President. Mccane also decided he would support Billybob on his plan to cut taxes. He kept serving in the Executive Cabinet, until 2008, where his brilliance in cash resulted in him being named the first Minister of Treasury. However, before he could be sworn in, a penguin named Barrick Abanana chose to run against him, resulting in the first election for any Executive branch. He told everyone that he would appoint Sarah Penguin as his treasury assistant. However, James lost by 100 votes. He opposes many things Barrick Abanana wants to do. Having lost, James Mccane returned to his position as Minister of the Environment. Involvement James currently fighting against the Penguin United Party. He's been the leader of those that oppose PUP's plan. Furthermore, he isn't a big fan of Abanana's money strategies. He is still the Minister of the Environment and does a good job with it. Fainting In 2009, James received a false message from the Walruses stating that they rigged the 2008 Treasurer Elections. When James responded, he collapsed to the floor and was rushed to the hospital. He is currently recovering, and is requesting MoW Tony Tushks to destroy him Trivia * Mccane is popular in the Executive Cabinet, and the South Pole Council. * One of his best friends is TurtleShroom (penguin). See also * 2008 Treasurer Elections * Executive Cabinet Category:Politicians Category:Penguins Category:Characters